The Dark Fairy
by Radioactive Dragon Nephie
Summary: Levy stood in front of the injured mages as the black robed man walked into the campsite. Her eyes widened as she saw Yume in his arms, covered with wounds. He spared Levy a glance as he gently set Yume down on a mat not too far away from her. Zeref simply walked away, calling over his shoulder, 'Tell Gildarts to keep her safe...' he said quietly before disappearing.
1. Yume Kagerou

**Hi, R.D Nephie here :D this story is actually written by my cousin, Meerkat Moka as a spin off as one of her old stories before we switched over to this joint account. It's a rewritten version of 'The Unknown', if any of you have ever heard of her. She basicly writes it, and I edit it for her!**

**So, the beginning of this chapter starts seven years before the Tenrou arc begins, and its goes into the S Class Trials, etc.**

**Moka has a plan for the pairing, but it may or may not happen.**

**Disclaimer- Nephie and Moka DO NOT own Fairy Tail...Mashima-sama wouldn't let us have it.**

**Note- I would like to dedicate this story to a girl named Skii. Amai yume miarieigo, rest in peace. Requiem will miss you.**

**...**

When did Makarov Dreyar first notice something strange about Yume Kagerou? Well, that would be the first time he saw the thirteen year old girl trailing behind Gildarts as he walked into the guild one day.

At first glace, if you didn't look closely, she looked like a normal young girl. Sleek, pitch black hair trailed down to her thighs, and a smile was on her face as she talked quietly to Gildarts about something.

The only thing that seemed strange was her eyes. Blood red irises with a black ring around the center. This feature set Makarov on edge. Legends talked about that type of eye...

"Hey! Who're you?" A much younger Natsu called out to the girl. Lisanna stood beside him with a small blue kitten hovering beside her.

"Y-Yume..!" The young girl gave a small wave.

"Yume, why don't you go talk to Natsu and Lisanna while I talk to master about something?" Gildarts told the girl and she nodded, walking over to the trio.

"Gildarts, who is she?" Makarov questioned, "Her eyes..."

"That's what I have to talk to you about." Gildarts' face took a serious look to it.

"In private." Makarov jumped down from the bar, walking to his office with Gildarts trailing behind him.

"Who is she?" He questioned as he closed the door to the office.

"Marina's daughter. She's Marina's daughter...I picked her up when she was hiding in a small town destroyed by a dark guild. Marina told me to look after her...she also told me something else..." Gildarts looked off to the side, rubbing the back of his head.

"Marina Kagerou..." Makarov whispered, eyes widening, "She disappeared...fifteen years ago. She's dead, isn't she..?"

"Killed by an ice mage. She was trying to protect Yume. They were after the girl."

"Why were they after her?"

"You know why Marina left the guild in the first place, don't you? People started to say she was crazy deranged, because she said that she had met Zeref, that he was alive." Gildarts paused.

"You're not saying-" Makarov went wide eyed.

"She's the daughter of the darkest wizard in history?" Gildarts sighed, "She is. I've seen her magic. From what little Marina told me, Zeref had the child with him for a number of years before Marina got her back. She uses illusion magic like her mother did, but more dark and terrifying in my opinion...but also Dragon Slaying magic."

"She's Acnologia's dragon slayer?!" Makarov yelled, "Why did you bring her here?!"

"I didn't know what else to do!" Gildarts slammed his hands on his desk, causing it to break into cubes, "Marina is dead, and I can't just go walk up to Zeref and drop her off!"

Makarov rubbed his forehead.

"She's too dangerous to leave in a village-"

"That's just it. Yume's not dangerous. She's just as sweet as her mother. Her magic is stable, there's nothing wrong with her."

"She can't come to the guild. If the council ever gets word of who she is, they'll lock her up or question her about Zeref." Makarov sighed, "Marina's girl...I know she was like a sister to you.."

"She was." Gildarts nodded.

"Why doesn't the girl travel with you? If she gets out of hand, you'll be able to deal with her." Makarov sighed, "Maybe once she's older she can join the guild, but not now."

Gildarts nodded slowly.

"Marina did tell me to look after her, after all. She's been with me a year already." He grinned, "It'll be fun. I'll raise her like a true Fairy Tail mage!" Gildarts turned to the door.

"Don't be a bad influence!" Makarov called after him. He just laughed.

Gildarts was met with the sight of a small bat flying around the group for children's heads. It was obviously Yume's illusion. Natsu was watching it with a wide grin on hXis face along with Lisanna and some others. Even the sixteen year old Laxus looked impressed.

"Yume! Let's go!" Gildarts called.

"Bye, Natsu-kun!" Yume giggled, waving as she ran after Gildarts. She caught Laxus's eyes on her way out. He raised an eyebrow at her, a bit surprised at her strange eyes. He found himself returning her small smile as she walked out the door.

"Ne, Gildarts-san...what did you talk to Makarov-sama about?" Yume asked as she and Gildarts headed out of town again.

"I asked him about you joining the guild. He said when you were older." He gave a small smile to the girl. She nodded.

Makarov sat in his office, Yume still on her mind. Other dark guilds would be after her if they heard wind of her name. And if her magic ever became as unstable as her father's...

In the next seven years that followed, Makarov saw the girl occasionally, whenever Gildarts came to town, Yume usually followed. She became good friends with Natsu, Erza, Gray, and somehow she even befriended Laxus (Gildarts and Makarov sometimes suspected more that friends sometimes). To Makarov's relief, her magic stayed stable.

When Gildarts arrived for the S-class advancement exams, Yume wasn't with him at first. She arrived on the day that the names would be announced.

"Natsu!" The now twenty year old Yume grinned at the Salamander as she bumped first with him.

"It's been awhile,Yu!" He grinned back.

"Where's Laxus?" She questioned, looking around, "I didn't see him when I walked in..."

"He left the guild." Erza answered her, deciding not to say he had been excommunicated.

"Oh..." Her red eyes fell to the floor.

"I'm sure you'll see him again soon." Erza offered up. Yume nodded slightly, taking a seat on the side of the stage that Gildarts, Makarov, and the other S-class stood on.

Some who had not met the girl before looked at her strangely, Lucy being one of them. She tried asking Gray about it, but he shushed her. Gajeel sniffed the air discreetly. She...had the same scent as a dragon slayer...why?

Yume watched the crowd as Makarov began speaking. You could cut through the tension with a knife!

"..The eight participants are..." Makarov paused, "Mest Glider."

"He was so close last year!" Several people cheered.

"Levy McGarden."

"LEEEVVYYYYY~!"

"Fried Justine."

Yume clapped, grinning.

"Cana Alberona." Makarov paused, looking at the said girl. Cana looked away from him.

"Elfman."

"Good luck, Elf-nii!" Lisanna called out.

"Juvia Loxar." She gave a surprised murmur, "Gray Fullbuster."

Yume cheered again.

"And Natsu Dragneel."

"Eh? Natsu?" Yume twisted her head to look at Makarov. He grinned.

Carla shook her head at the fuss the guild was making, tail twitching irritably. Her eyes widened all of a sudden, prompting Cana to ask her what was wrong.

"No-nothing..." Carla shook her head, _I just thought..._

No. She did see something.

**_Natsu...a terrified, betrayed look on his face..._**

**_A hand laying still on the ground..._**

**_Cana, crying..._**

**_A black haired man with red eyes...with Yume in his arms..._**

**_"These people are under my protection..!" A voice called, "You won't harm them..!"_**

_That man... _Carla thought,_ Who...? Why...?_

Her gaze swiveled to Yume, who was laughing with Gray and Natsu.

_Who are you?_

**...**

**Derpy first chapter, but I promise it will get better! Drop by a review, if you can!**

**R.D, out!**

**Meerkat Moka: Sup :D Like Nephie said, the first chapter was a bit derpish, but we had to do a major timeskip in order to get to the part I wanted to get at. For those of you who did read the old 'The Unknown' story (I did see a lot of you favorited this account since I moved...thanks :D) I'm sorry it's so different. I didn't really think out the plot too good...so yeah T-T''**

**For my old favoriters, 'A Soul Reaper of a Twin', 'The Daughter of the Reaper', and maybe a few others should be out soon. Thank you for being so patient with me. It means a lot to me.**

**So, I'll stop spamming this chapter while Neph isn't looking and go ahead n post it :D**

**Meerka, out!**


	2. Invaders on Tenrou

**OwO thanks for the review last chapter!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**...**

Yume stared in amazement at the approaching Tenrou Island. Like many of the others on the Fairy Tail boat she had on a red bikini top and shorts. A Celtic dragon tattoo curled around her left arm and another, thinner dragon was curled around her upper right arm.

"I still don't see why I had to come along..." Yume groaned, fanning herself with a paper fan.

"Gildarts wanted you to come along so you wouldn't be alone in town." Makarov cleared his throat, giving her a look out of the corner of his eye. Yume looked down. Even after all this time, he didn't trust her fully...

"You can just sit back and watch me win, Yu-chan!" Natsu laugh before leaning over the side of the ship, green in the face.

"You're not going to win like that!" Gray huffed.

"Clothes, Gray."

"Y-You wanna go at it? L-Let's go then!" Natsu raised his fist weakly.

"You two, beha-" Yume cut off mid sentence. Her head swung towards the island the island. The wind was blowing right toward her, the scents of the island-she knew that scent. But it was impossible! He was gone!

She put a hand over her mouth, turning away from the others.

_He isn't there. He isn't on the island. _Yume repeated to herself in her mind franticly, _It-It's just...it's just my mind playing tricks...yeah.._

"Yume, you alright?" Gray questioned as he walked over to her.

"F-Fine..." She shook her head, "Just feeling a bit faint, that's all." He gave a slight nod, walking away from her.

Yume paid no attention as each pair of partners jumped off the boat. She stared out at the ocean. Only when the boat landed at the ocean did she look up.

"Yume, what's wrong?" Makarov opened an eye, looking at her from his position on the second floor of the boat.

"Nothing.." She gave a nervous sort of laugh, "I'm going for a walk, okay?" He stared at her for a moment before nodding his approval.

Yume walked along the shore of the island, arms crossed.

_It's impossible for him to be here... _She repeated to herself for the hundredth time, _It was probably just a passing wind, or a old scent..._

Yume sighed and started to walk towards the passing teams were supposed to meet up at. She was surprised to see Levy and Gajeel already.

"Huh? Levy-chan, what are you doing here already?" She asked as she took a seat next to the blue haired girl and her glowering partner.

"We were lucky and got the peaceful route." Levy smiled at her.

"Lucky my ass...I didn't get to fight anyone!" Gajeel scoffed, glaring at the red eyed girl.

"You should be grateful that you didn't run into Gildarts..." Yume giggled. Gajeel grumbled under his breath and looked away. Yume huffed and moved to sit on the highest rock in the cluster.

"Lu-chan! You made it!" Levy called as the pair walked up. Lucy had a smug smile on her face.

"Yep! We beat Fried and Bixlow!"

Yume's eyes focused on the girl.

"Fried? You beat Fried?!" Yume grinned, "Wow..."

Next came Natsu Lucy tried to congradulate him on making it past the first trial but he just gave a small little smile then went to the corner to sulk.

"Ne...Natsu..." Yume sat down quitely next to him, "It was Gildarts, wasn't it..?"

"I couldn't beat him at all..." He grumbled.

"Gildarts is a tough one to beat...we've sparred a few times. He's powerful-"

"You've actually sparred with him?" Natsu looked at her strangely.

"Y-Yeah..." She rubbed the back of her head, "I've never had any chance of winning, though."

Natsu nodded slightly and set his head back in his hands. Yume gave his backa comforting rub and walked back to her high rock.

Gray and Loke came next and then Elfman and Evergreen stumbled into the waiting area.

As Makarov explained the second trial, Yume surveyed the island with a small frown on her face. Everything was quiet now...perhaps it was just her imagination...

As the teams ran off, Yume slid down from the rock she was sitting on. She slipped into a shadowed area and disappeared with a small swishing sound.

A soft breeze blew, ruffling the black robe of a man who walked into the clearing moments after Yume teleported. A tear slid down his cheek.

"She's...alive..."

**...**

"E-Ever's getting married?!" Yume gaped at Mirajane from her position at a table at the base camp.

"It was most likely just something to surprise me.." Mirajane giggled, rubbing her sore cheek, "They said that, then hit hard."

"W-Wait a minute! When's the ceremony?! And when did they become a couple?!" Erza spluttered as she pointed a spoon at Mirajane.

"Like I said, it was probably just a plan to shake me up."

Yume stood with a sigh and started to attend to the food that Erza had previously been cooking she could hear Erza firing questions behind her.

"Hey Yume, Juvia and I are going to look for Mest if you want to help." Erza asked Yume after a few moments of conversing with Juvia, Lisanna, and Mirajane.

"Sure," she nodded slightly as she took the food off of the stove, "I'll go a different direction so we cover more ground." Erza nodded, and the three departed.

Yume ran a hand through her hair as she walked through the trees on the island. Mest...who was he? Other's remembered him being in the guild, saying that he had almost won last year...but she didn't remember him. She had watched last year's trial and the one before that, and she didn't remember Mest being there.

"Wendy-chan!" Yume called after a few more moments of searching. She couldn't find them everywhere.

Yume froze as she sensed Zeref's magic...twice in a row.

"It is him!" She whispered to herself and started to run in that direction. If any Fairy Tail members were in the path of that blast...

The black haired girl skidded to a stop as she entered the clearing filled with nothing but dead foliage. No members of Fairy Tail, or Zeref, were there. Yume could tell that they had been there until recently.

She knelt down and put a hand on the ground. It was his magic...there was no mistaking it this time around. The magic signature was the same as it was back then.

"Why now...of all times..." Yume whispered as she stood. She couldn't report this to Makarov. Even though Zeref...he was still...

She looked up to see a red flare shoot into the sky. She teleported to the location to see Erza, Juvia, and two (seemingly) enemy mages tied to a tree. A dogish looking one spoke with a gruding tone.

"Zeref...the legendary black mage Zeref," he paused, "That Zeref is on this island."

"Impossible!" Juvia and Erza exclaimed. Yume's eyes widened. Another guild knew of him being here!

"Zeref is that person that lived hundreds of years ago..." Juvia murmered.

"Four hundred..." Yume said quietly. Erza cast her a unbelieving look, then turned back to the dog man.

"That's impossible! There's no way he could be alive!" Erza's eyes widened as she remembered Jellal being possessed by...Zeref.

"He lives!" The dogman cackled, "And has been, for the past four hundred years. But...master Hades did say that Zeref's currently in a 'slumbering' state."

"Juvia can't believe this..." Juvia murmered.

"And when he awakens...this world will be submerged in total darkness."

"How many are coming?" Yume asked with gritted teeth, red eyes flaring. The dogman stared at her for a moment. Her eyes matched the ones that were described as Zeref's. Curious.

"Let's see...Ultear, Rustyrose, our boss Caprico-sama, Kain Hikaru, Zancrow, and Meldy." The dogman grinned madly, "And, kukuku, two more are already on this island."

"What?!" Erza exclaimed. Juvia gaped.

Yume stood behind the pair, nails digging into her palms as she seethed. They wouldn't touch Zeref. Not if she could help it.

The Grimore Heart member watched the black haired woman disappear into the woods. He cackled quietly. If they could get their hands on Zeref and that girl...

Well, she was heading right to the direction of one of the eight anyways. She would be dead or captured soon.

**_..._**

Yume was heading towards the base camp to retrieve her weapon, running through the trees rather quickly. She skidded to a stop as she felt a sting on her cheekbone. She raised a hand to her cheek and pulled it away to see blood.

"Who's there?" She spun around as she heard a dry scraping sound. Yume let out a small gasp as something cut into her arm. Blood trickled out of the paperthin cut on her lower arm. The same scraping sound came again, sounding like a nail scratching on a guitar string the wrong way.

Yume then noticed a glinting piece of string beside her arm, blood dripping off it where it had cut into her arm. There was another next to her face.

"I-Is that...hair..?" she murmered.

"My my, what a smart girl you are!" A tauting woman's voice came from the shadows.

"Show yourself!" Yume hissed as she stepped away from the two strangs of hair only to nearly knock into a third and a fourth.

A pale woman stepped out of the shadows. Her straight black hair barely reached her shoulders and her lowcut leather tanktop hugged her figure tightly.

"Who are you..?" Yume growled as her eyes narrowed. The black haired woman's purple eyes widened, as if she was hurt.

"My, how rude! Asking someone's name before introducing yourself!" the same dry scraping sound came around as she raised her hand. Yume saw the glint of hairstrands attatched to her fingers.

"I am a member of the 8 Kin of Purgatory, Zancrow's sister. Akuma Ke, demon of the hair."

"You're after Zeref, aren't you?" Yume growled. Akuma's eyes narrowed at the black matter forming around her hand.

"What difference will it be to you? You'll be dead in a moment."

"Don't underestimate me. I won't lose to someone like you."

"Oh really? You think you'll be a match for me? How sweet!" Akuma giggled.

"I won't let you lay a hand on Zeref." Yume glared at the woman.

Purple eyes met red, both staring each other down.

"I'd like to see you try and stop me."

**...**

**Sooo ;-; sorry for the Grimore Heart OC insert...I had to find someone for Yume to fight. Next chapter will be a fight scene thing, so it might take me a day or two to write. Review if you can! Reviews make a happy writer**

**OwO/) Peace.**


	3. The Hidden Magic

**Heheh...sorry this chapter is so derpy and short ;-; I tried, I truly did!**

**I rewrote this chapter like five times before I finally gave up on it. I hope it's acceptable!**

**And wow, I wasn't expecting so much love on this story! Thanks for all of the favorites, follows, and reviews!**

**Also, to those of you who follow Nephilia's stories, she's taking a slight break from writing. Something about not good enough writing or something :/**

**Disclaimer: This Moka does not own Fairy Tail!**

**...**

"Give up now, wouldn't you?" Akuma sighed, "I rather go and find that Dragneel fellow...he seems like a more worthy opponent."

Yume had fallen on one knee, panting heavily. A shiver racked her body forcefully. Akuma wasn't only a hair mage, but an ice mage as well. And as much as Yume hated to admit it...she was not a match for this woman at all in her current state, not with secondary magic. She ignored the pulsing pain in her side where three thin but deep cuts were, curtosy of Akuma.

"Blackshadow Cannon!" Yume leapt into the air, firing a ball of black matter at the woman below her. Akuma dodged it with a fancy flourish and slammed the girl down to earth again with a wave of frozen, sword-like hair. Before Yume could even catch her breath from the brutal slam, Akuma launched her into the air with an ice attack from below her and slammed Yume back to the ground with a well placed kick that left her gasping for breath.

As soon as Yume touched the shadows of the trees, she teleported into a tall tree. Thirty minutes...thirty minutes she had been fighting this woman. Her magical power was low, and her illusions, her shadow attacks, they were doing nothing. She could resort..

No.

She promised Gildarts that she wouldn't. Never again. But if she didn't...Fairy Tail would have to deal with this woman...

"Come down, coward!" Akuma called tauntingly, spinning around with a laugh. Tornado-like ice whirls spun around Akuma rapidly, shredding many a leaf off of the surrounding shrubbery and trees.

Yume gritted her teeth, nails digging into the bark of the tree. She had no choice. Her dragon slaying magic was all that could save her now. She hated using it...the feeling of dread it gave her. This was the magic that others killed her mother for.

"Apocalypse Dragon's Wing Slash!" Yume dove off of the tree. She slammed her arms forward, sending the blue glowing attack at the Grimore Heart elite member. She could feel the itch on her arms and face as almost-translucent black scales covered her.

"N-Nani?!" Akuma's eyes widened, momentarily stunned. The attack whizzed to earth, creating a small dust storm in it's wake.

Yume landed softly on the ground with her black hair splayed around her messily. As the dust cleared, it revealed Akuma holding her left arm. Her purple eyes were wide and enraged, confusion lacing between her conflicting emotions. Her arm had been hit by the edge of the dangerous attack and in turn, was bruised and raw. Small trails of blood seeped down her injured arm.

_One hit... _Yume inwardly grinned to herself.

"Y-You're-" Akuma found her self staring into pitch black eyes.

"Apocalypse Dragon's Roar!" Yume paid no attention to the woman's words. She had the advantage of surprise, and she'd use it while she could.

Akuma barely dodged the whirling attack. As she was trying to get her bearings, Yume appeared behind her, kicking her in the back.

_My element of surprise won't last much longer..._

"Secret Dragon Slayer Art: Five Cornered Talon!" Claws desceded from the sky, capturing Akuma in them and then throwing her arcoss their 'arena.'

"You...you were killed!" Akuma snarled as she flipped back to her feet.

"I didn't die." Yume ansered coldly.

"No matter." Akuma regained her calm, taunting attitude, "I can still kill you just as easily."

"Ice-"

"Secret Art: Exploding Fang of the Apocalypse." Several triangle shapes fell to the ground in rapidly around the two.

_I can only hope this works...my most powerful attack besides.._

Yume went to jump into the sky to avoid the attack but failed. Akuma kicked her to the ground and pinned her there with a bundle of hair wrapped around her wrist.

"K-Kuso!" Yume gritted out, eyes wide, before the attack detonated.

The explosion caught everyone's attention on the island, the most deadly matches stopping in their tracks as the dark aura washed over them. Hades, still safe on his ship, let out an insane bellow. The dragon king's slayer and Zeref on one island? What a bounty!

The explosion of power also caught another man's eye.

Zeref's eyes flickered to red as he stood up from his hiding spot. His eyes widened and he gritted his teeth.

_That idiot! What's she doing, using magic like that with a dark guild around?!_

Zeref hyped his speed into a run, trying to get there before a member (or another member) of this dark guild got there. She wouldn't die. Marina...

No. He pushed the thoughts of the deceased lavender haired woman out of his head. It wasn't his fault that she...that Yume...

Zeref's red eyes narrowed as he tried to find Yume's location.

As the dust and debree cleared from the now tree-bare area, Akuma slowly stood. She was beaten badly. Much of her skin was blackened with soot and bruises, cuts adorned her face and any exposed area of skin and debree was sticking out of her short hair. Her clothes were ripped and torn.

Yume pushed herself up off of the ground and swayed. Blood trickled from a gash on her hip and upper arm. The scales that had covered her arms and part of her face fell away and her eyes turned back to red. Yume fell to one knee. Even then, she barely supported herself. Akuma calmly walked over to her. She put a foot on Yume's shoulder and pushed her to the ground forcefully. She red eyed girl gave a small wimper as the Grimore Heart member dug her foot into her shoulder. Akuma raised her hand and a gathering of hair and ice formed into a sword-like weapon.

_I'm sorry...minna... _Yume clenched her teeth.

"Die!" Akuma hissed. She raised her weapon above the girl below her, about to strike down when-

"Yume!"

Akuma fell to the ground with a strangled little gasp, a hole in her chest. Zeref stood over Yume protectively. Black mist floated away from his hand, a residue of the black sphere of death magic he sent at the dark guild member.

Once he was sure the woman was dead, he turned to Yume. She stared up at him wide-eyed, tears in her eyes.

"Z-Zeref..." She whispered.

"Yeah..." He gave her a soft smile.

"It's nice...to see you again..." Yume murmured as her eyes slipped closed. Zeref's eyes widened.

"Those friends of her can't help her...but I know someone who can.." He gritted his teeth as he picked her up cautiously, and raced away into the woods with the occasional teleport.

He soon came across a meadow untouched by the war raging around it. A grave sat it a circle of sakura trees.

"Emily!" Zeref called across the clearing, "Emily Vermilion! Please!" His eyes slowly flicked back to black.

"Ne...Zeref-kun..." A fourteen-year-old looking girl with golden hair appeared by the grave. Her curly hair went down to her thighs, much in resemblence to her sister, Mavis. That's were the resemblence stopped. Emily had small, orange eyes that and wore darker clothes that her sister. Her eyes widened once she saw the girl in Zeref's arms.

"I-Is that-!"

"It's...Yume...and I need you help," he gently set Yume down on the ground, "Can...can you heal her?"

"My power isn't the greatest, because I'm...well, dead, but I can try!" Emily kneeled by the fatally wounded girl, and held her hands over her. A faint golden glow surrounded her hands and Yume.

Zeref watched on worriedly as Yume's breathing slowed and Emily started to seemed paniced. As her vitals stablized, his face calmed.

After a while Emily sat back, panting.

"I-I can't do anymore..." she shook her head, "I've healed all of her major wounds, or at least lessened them. She's still had a lot of blood loss."

"Thank you, Emily." Zeref's black eyes trained on the ground.

"You have to return her to the fairies, Zeref," Emily held a slightly transparent hand over his cheek, "She belongs with them, and she needs better treatment than what I can give."

Zeref nodded slowly and murmured a quiet thanks.

"She'll be safe with Natsu and Gildarts." Emily murmured before disappearing in a golden mist.

Zeref sighed quietly to himself and picked Yume up, careful to avoid her wounds. He headed toward the Fairy's camp.

Levy stood from Gajeel's side as she heard a rustle in the bushes. She stood in front of the injured mages, Lisanna beside her.

"W-Who are you?!" Levy questioned the black-robed man who walked into the camp. His black eyes flickered o her face before looking back down to the girl who was in his arms. It was then that the two girls noticed that it was Yume.

He simply walked to an unused pallet of blankets and set her down carefully on it.

"Did you do that to her?" Lisanna questioned.

"N-No..." The black-eyed man shook his head, brushing some hair out of Yume's face, "A dark guild member did. Please take care of her for me."

Without another word, he began to walk away.

"W-Wait-!" Levy shook her head.

He simply called over his shoulder to the two.

"Tell Gildarts...to keep her safe for me..." With those final words, he disappeared into the shadows of the forest. Levy stalled for a few seconds before rushing over to Yume and started to treat her wounds.

Who...was he? Was Yume the source of the strange magic force she felt earlier, or was it someone else..?

Levy shook her head and tended to the injured girl with Lisanna's help.

**Author's Note**

**ASDFGHJKL OVER A WEEK OF WRITING THIS CHAPTER AND IT IS STILL DERPY. ;-; I am so sorry for the bad quality of this chapter, but I hope it is acceptable..?**

**Thank you OwO/)**


	4. The End of Fairy Tail

**Heh...o-o'' sorry for lateness again. And also, to avoid some confusion, I am closely following the manga, only going to the anime for references. If you have any questions, please do ask. Also, I have a poll up on my profile that is crucial to this story. Please vote on it for me.**

**Also, if I continue this story like I think I will be, I will most likely stop following the manga after the dragon part of the GMG arc. I'm not sure I'm liking where the Tataros arc is going...I hope you guys stick with me!**

**Disclaimer: Moka-chan owns nothing of Fairy Tail!**

* * *

The next time Yume opened her eyes, she could hear the voices of people surrounding her. She slowly opened her eyes with a groan and pushed herself into a sitting position. She gave a small flinch as her ribs pulsed in defiance of the movement. The black haired girl noticed with a small smile that most of her wounds were healed beside three shallow cuts on her ribs and the scratches on her arms. Even so, they were wrapped carefully. Over all, considering the battle she had gone through, she felt pretty good.

The battle. Yume's smile fell into a frown and she looked at her hands. Zeref...

"Yume's awake!" Suddenly she was smothered in a hug by Gildarts. The mage gave a squeal of surprise.

"Yu-chan you were so brave! Taking on that Grimore Heart member by yourself!" Waves of tears streamed down the man's face. Yume sweatdropped, grabbing his head and trying to push him away. Once she told him he was squishing her side, he quickly let go of her. He stared at her for a moment before talking to her quietly so none of the others could hear.

"You shouldn't have used that magic, Yume." Gildarts muttered. He looked her in the eye as he spoke, "He didn't hurt you, did he?" Even though the man didn't say the actual name, she understood who he was talking about. The black haired mage balled her hand in a fist. Her eyes darkened with anger.

"He would never hurt me. He saved my life!" She hissed quietly. Gildarts looked taken aback at her obvious anger.

Yume stood slowly and walked away from Gildarts. Zeref would never intentionally hurt her! Why would he even think such a thing? A pang of sadness rang through her heart at the thought of the black mage. Why did he not take her with him?

"Oi, nice to see you up finally. You were always a heavy sleeper." She turned her head at the familiar voice that entered her ears. Her red eyes widened in recognition at the yellow-haired mage standing before her.

"L-Laxus..." She whispered quietly. The lightening mage simply gave a crooked smirk, ruffling her hair.

"Miss me?"

"Of course I didn't." Yume snorted, crossing her arms, "It was a relief not to have you blabbering in my ear twenty-four seven." He growled quietly, glaring at her.

"Listen here you little-"

Mirajane watched the two argue for a while, foreheads pressed together. She giggled quietly. No one had quite made Laxus react like that except her.

Yume jumped away from Laxus as a roar echoed through the Fairy Tail camp. Her eyes widened fearfully. She could hear the others crying out in shock, but she heard nothing. She let out a choked little gasp as she saw a silhouette in the sky.

_No...it's not...he will..._

"The Black Dragon of the Apocalypse..." Makarov murmured.

"Acnologia." Yume finished for him. Makarov looked at her, surprised at the frightened look on her face. Had this dragon not raised her, taught her its magic?

"Makarov, we need to get to the boats. Now." Yume whispered to him, "If Acnologia's here, then he's here for a reason. He's come to get me, or to kill us all. Or both." Makarov was about to respond when Freed called out.

"It's coming down!" Freed yelled. Not a moment after he said those words, the great dragon slammed to the ground and nearly knocked them off of their feet. Everyone stood around, shocked. Natsu was pale as if he had seen a ghost. Gildarts turned to them, a frantic look on his face.

"Run for it! Get to the ships!" He bellowed to the guild. Everyone stalled for a moment, Yume the most of all. A single tear slipped down her cheek. The dragon flew up and slammed down not too far away from the guild, rocks from his brutal landing pelting some of the mages. Yume, for the first time in years, opened a telepathic link she had with the dragon.

_Acnologia! Don't do this! Please, they havent-just leave!_

_**Fight me then, daughter of Zeref, if you oppose it! You left to join the fairies so you are on their side! You can come with me and spare yourself, or perish with the fairies! Either way, they do not live! **_He rumbled in her mind. She flinched at the volume.

_"This island is under my protection, you will not harm it!" _She whispered and thought at the same time. Laxus looked at her quizzically, hearing her words. Gildarts whipped his head in her direction. Her expression had turned from terrified to defiant in a matter of seconds. Then he noticed the black mist swirling around her arms, the nearly translucent scales covering her arms.

"Yume, no-"

"Shelled Wall of the Apocalypse Dragon!" She called as she slammed her palm on the ground. A thick wall made up of scales appeared around the camp. Banging and roars of fury were heard from the other side. The guild stared at the girl in shock.

"Move it! This will not last for long, idiots!" She whipped her head around to the frozen guild, "Do as Gildarts says and go to the ships!" She flinched as her shield cracked in a few placed and gritted her teeth. Acnologia roared in anger on the other side, banging against the wall.

"We're not going to leave you!" Natsu yelled over the roaring, not caring about the magic she had just shown, "You're nakama, Yume! No matter what magic you use!"

"N-Natsu, I-" She was cut off as Acnologia cut through the barrier and smashed into her with his tail. The mage flew through the air but somehow managed to land in a crouched position. If he had rammed into her any harder...

The scales that had formed on her arms from activating her magic slowly disappeared into the air. Natsu ran over to her and helped her to stand. His eyes flickered over to Makarov as he noticed him growing in size.

"Gramps!" He called, eyes widening. He sent a worried glance over to Yume at the same time. She seemed fine besides a cut over her eye, but Wendy could heal that once they defeated this dragon!

"Run. Get to the ship." Makarov said as he grew to his full height. The guild master wrapped his arms around the dragon's head, pushing him back.

"It's useless! There's no way he can fight that alone!" Gray whispered to himself.

"Master, stop it please!" Erza called to him. Evergreen, Fried, and Bixlow all followed up behind the two's outbursts, saying that they all could battle against it. The master let out a grunt as the dragon rammed into his stomach.

"Do you plan on disobeying your master's orders even until the end, you shitty brats?!"

"I'm a dragon slayer, if anyone's going to be that thing's opponent, it's gonna be me!" Natsu called. Yume picked herself off of his shoulder, standing by herself. She closed her right eye so none of the blood would fall into it from the cut. Suddenly, Laxus grabbed the back of Natsu's shirt and began to drag him away. Natsu was about to snap at him when he saw a tear slip down the lightening mage's cheek. He didn't want to leave the master behind either...

Yume was nearly the last to start running, and even then it was only because Gray grabbed her hand and pulled her along with him.

"We can't just leave him!" Natsu screamed after they had been running a moment. Laxus gritted his teeth, he wanted to go back. Everyone did. But Makarov had told them...

"Y-Yume! What are you doing? We have to get to the ship!" Everyone stopped and looked at Yume. She had tugged her hand out of Gray's grasp and began to run back in the direction of the master and Acnologia. Laxus let go of Natsu's shirt and rushed to Yume, grabbing her arm so she couldn't move. Natsu took his chance and started to run to.

"Acnologia's going to blow everything." Yume whispered to Laxus, "I'm not going to leave Makarov with him. I know what he's capable of." She wretched her arm out of his grasp and started to run after Natsu.

"Yume, stop!" Laxus called, but his words fell on deaf ears. Not a second after, Gray and Erza ran after the pair, then Gajeel and Lucy, and then everyone else. Laxus gritted his teeth and ran after them. How did Yume know about Acnologia..?

Yume ran after Natsu, her bruised body screaming in protest at her swift movements.

_Acnologia..._

"Apocalypse Dragon's Wing Slash!" Rings of blue and black matter pelted the dragon's side. Acnologia turned his head to look at the girl and Natsu, the latter who was climbing up his arm.

"Charge!" Erza pointed her sword forward and all of Fairy Tail attacked the great dragon. Acnologia let out a tremenous, ear peircing roar. Attack after attack the mages sent, but none pierced the dragon's hide.

Acnologia shook himself and slammed his claws on the ground. All this bright magic was agitating him. He was tired of toying with these pathetic mages! He launched himself into the sky. He could hear the mages tittering away below him, but he paid no mind. They soon began to form a circle. He saw Yume holding hands with a yellow-haired mage and a masked one. His Yume... She had sided with them when she could have come with him.

Acnologia let go his roar attack, eradicating the island.

Then once again, Acnologia disappeared from sight. The waters that once surrounded Tenrou Island were searched for half a year after the fatal tragedy...but no survivors were ever found.

And now...seven years have passed. A young man stares out at the sea, the mark of Fairy Tail on his shoulder.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**I hope this is acceptable! I know it is rather short and all...on the plus side, my friend recently showed me how to use line breaks, so hopefully it shows up :/**

**R&R!**


End file.
